


Making Waves: Prologue

by MandieRae



Series: Making Waves [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandieRae/pseuds/MandieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley O'Haran just got dumped by her boyfriend of 2 years, so she heads to the bar. A lot of unexpected things happen when you're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves: Prologue

     She sat at the bar, her chin in her palm. I watched her sip at her whiskey and coke, her third of the night and judging by her size she had to be feeling pretty good. It didn't help her any that the bartender had a heavy hand when it came to the alcohol. But I couldn't blame him, with that red hair and emerald evening dress she was stunning. She reached for her phone and sent out a quick text message. I sat back in my seat, like an eagle stalking his prey.

It wasn't ten minutes before a bottle blond bombshell walked through the door and took the chair next to the redhead. It was moments later that the redhead fell into a puddle of tears onto the woman's shoulder.

* * *

 “Oh Jess, how could I let him do this to me? I thought everything was great! I thought he was going to propose!” How could I have been so stupid? So blind?”

“Oh, honey, nobody saw this coming. He's a bastard for leaving someone as beautiful as you.” I downed my drink and like a flash another was sitting right in front of me. I grabbed for it but Jess was already pushing it away.

“She doesn't need another. But thanks so much for doing your job, getting this poor girl drunk off her ass.” Jess gave the bartender a dirty look and he backed away to the other side of the bar. I couldn't blame him, Jess could look pretty fierce when it came to her friends. And I wasn't exactly in a perfect state. In fact my head was starting to feel pretty foggy.

“It's a gift, on the house, from Mr...I believe he said his name was Nichols. Mr. Nichols. Don't blame me, your friend is the one that keeps ordering 'em.” The bartender fought back but Jess gave him another stare and he backed off, serving the other few customers that were in the bar on a Monday night. I took the drink and started gulping it down before Jess could take it away from me again.

“Kell, don't you think you've had enough?”

“Oh come on, Jess. Lighten up. Who am I to turn down a free drink? It's just one more.”

 “Wow, mood swing much? Who was just crying into my shoulder over Jeff? He just dumped you...not even twelve hours ago!”

 “Who's Jeff?” This time I had heard the dirty look from Jess and I rolled my eyes at her. “Jeff is a bastard and this alcohol has made me forget about him. Maybe I'll just find out who this Mr. Nichols is.”

 “Or I can get you home and get you over this break up before you have another.”

“Yeah, yeah, just a sec.” I got up off my stool and I knew Jess was right. I should not have had the half of that drink and I should have been getting into her little red Ford Focus. Instead I found myself spilling the other half of my drink across the bar floor and slipping into the corner booth that the bartender had gestured to.

* * *

 “Well, hello there.” I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear as the woman in the fancy green dress practically fell into my lap. I could feel the cold blue eyes of her little blond friend putting holes into the back of my black t-shirt.

 

“Hello yourself. Thanks for the drink.” She waved her almost empty cup at me and I could hear the ice cubes rattle in the bottom of the glass.

“It's my honor to buy the most beautiful woman I have ever seen a simple drink.” She giggled and I knew I could have her in the back of my beat up Camaro in seconds but I could already hear the heavy footsteps of my not-so-best-friend.

“Come on, Kell. We're leaving.”

“Oh come on now, we were just getting to know each other. You are more than welcome to join us, there is plenty of room.” I slide over, closer to the redhead, now known as Kell. But the other woman wasn't having any of it.

“Alright, fine Miss Party Pooper. Call me sometime?” She was shoving a pen back into her bra and pushing a napkin at me when I turned around. I could barely read the writing but I put the napkin into my pocket anyway. The Party Pooper practically had to carry her friend out of the bar but I just knew that wouldn't be the last time I saw either of them.

* * *

 “You know, you always go and ruin all my fun. That guy was being nice. He would have gotten you a drink if you wanted. Maybe it would help you lighten up some.”

 

“I didn't want one. I was supposed to be here to help you get over Jeff. But Apparently you can do that all by yourself.”

“Jeff is an idiot bastard and I'm already over him. I'm his loss. Isn't that what you said?”

“You know what? If you're so over Jeff you can find your own way home!” Jess dropped my arm off of her shoulders and I wobbled on my pumps before crashing onto the concrete of the parking lot.

“Oh don't be like that.” I could hear my words starting to run together and I knew that Jess was probably right to leave me behind. I made my way, slowly, back to the bar but there was no way I was showing my face back inside. Not even to that man I gave my number to. What was his name again?

I pulled out my cellphone and decided to call my brother Jason for help. He was always great for digging me out of a jam when I needed it. Even covering for mom and dad when I was out partying. I typed the 'Ja' into the search bar of my contacts list and tapped my screen. The line picked up and I just started talking before he got a chance to answer me. I know he'd help me in a jam, but that doesn't mean he won't lecture me about being drunk. Plus he didn't know that Jeff dumped me and I really didn't need him to know right now. “Hey, Jay, I need some help. I'm at Lucky's and I need a ride home. Don't ask why and just please come get me.” I said and hung up without giving him a chance to respond. I had passed out by the time he got there to get me, when I woke up in the morning my head felt like it was ready to explode, it took me a while to figure out I wasn't in my own bed.


End file.
